First Day
by Seitsuya
Summary: Rangkaian peristiwa di hari pertama ketika mereka bertemu. Hasil roleplay with Llewellyn del Roya. NS fict. Shounen-ai, as usual. Don't like? Don't read!


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Author**: Llewellyn del Roya feat Muthiamomogi

**Pair**: Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Length**: 6k+, oneshot

**Status**: Complete

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: **Boys Love**, Alternative Universe, Fluffy,** Don't like? Don't Read!**

Happy Reading!

[Prom Nite Party, Konoha University, 08.35 p.m]

Aula utama itu terlihat megah malam ini, lampu bercahaya kekuningan bertengger anggun di atap ruangan, alunan musik yang selalu siap sedia menghanyutkan setiap pendengarnya, gesekan biola mendominasi suara-suara di sana, denting piano mengalun mengelilingi ruangan, puluhan pasangan mulai berjalan ke tengah aula untuk berdansa sembari menikmati alunan musik menggoda jiwa itu, tak sedikit pula pasangan yang memilih menepi di pinggir ruangan, duduk dan bercengkrama dengan pasangan masing-masing, mendengar musik indah yang menembus indra pendengaran mereka.

Pintu besar itu yang selalu menyambut setiap insan yang datang, kali ini seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang disambut oleh pintu berukir undah itu, setelan _tuxedo_ yang dipakainya begitu cocok di badan tegapnya, berjalan dengan santai memasuki ruangan besar itu. _Blue sapphire _yang tereplika indah di matanya itu sekilas melirik jam berwarna _silver_ yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa aku harus datang ke sini tadi?" Namikaze Naruto—nama pemuda _blonde _itu yang sekarang tengah mengacak frustasi helai pirangnya. Ia melihat sekeliling—dan yang didapatnya sesuai perkiraan, bagian tengah ruangan yang penuh dengan pasangan yang tengah bergerak diiringi alunan musik, gaun-gaun yang dipakai para wanita melayang anggun seiring gerakan yang mereka ciptakan.

Pandangannya mengedar ke tepi ruangan, menyapu pasangan-pasangan yang sedang bercengkrama, menyapu meja-meja dengan hidangan mewah tergeletak di atasnya. _B__lue sapphire _miliknya menemukan objek yang membuatnya datang ke ruangan besar ini.

"Dia datang—" bersyukur dalam hati, ia berjalan ke tepi ruangan—menuju meja berisi beberapa minuman dengan berbagai macam warna dan rasa. Langkah kakinya mengarah ke seseorang, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut_ raven _sedang duduk sendirian yang tampaknya sedang menggerutu karena tatapan lapar para gadis bergaun terbuka itu seolah ingin menelanjangi pemuda itu. Itu wajar, paras pemuda itu bak malaikat walau wajahnya terkesan dingin. Naruto juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa wajah pemuda berambut_ spike_ kebiruan itu tak bisa ditolak pesonanya.

'Tak bisakah mereka berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Padahal masih banyak yang ingin berdansa dengan mereka—tapi kenapa mereka malah menatapku? Dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu pula,' batin pemuda berambut _spike_ itu kesal. Pasalnya tatapan para gadis itu tak sedikit pun lepas darinya. Sungguh membuatnya risih. Pesta yang seharusnya dinikmati malah membuatnya ingin mengutuk acara ini.

Pandangannya mengedar, tertumbuk pada seorang berhelai pirang cerah yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju dirinya dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin lebar seiring dengan menipisnya jarak antara mereka.

"Mau apa orang ini? Dia tersenyum pada siapa?" pemuda _raven _menengok ke arah belakang, mencari tahu—apa ada orang di belakangnya? Dan hanya tembok putih gading yang terlihat oleh_ onyx _kelam miliknya. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada pemuda bermata safir yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sedikit mengernyit melihat tingkah pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Merasa kegiatannya tak berguna, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan orang-orang dengan alat musik di tangannya, menciptakan alunan-alunan musik penenang jiwa.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun melakukan hal yang telah diperkirakan oleh si pemuda _raven_—menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya yang berderet rapih itu terlihat.

"Hai, sendirian saja?" ucap pemuda _blonde_ itu—yang ia tahu ditujukan padanya, namun ia memilih tak menjawabnya. Kembali ia berkonsentrasi pada alunan musik sambil meyeruput segelas jus tomat yang tergenggam di tangan putih pucatnya. Sepertinya alunan musik ini makin menggoda saja, terlihat dari semakin banyak pasangan yang berjalan ke tengah ruangan untuk berdansa diiringi gesekan biola dan dentingan piano indah itu.

"Hei, Namikaze Naruto," dan rupanya pemuda ini tak menyerah, kembali ia bersuara—dan kali ini mengajaknya berkenalan, tangan kecoklatan terulur ke arahnya—seolah memintanya untuk menjabat. Yang dilakukan pemuda berambut _spike _itu hanyalah melirik sekilas tangan kecoklatan itu tanpa menyambutnya.

"Mau apa kau?" orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya—bisa ditebak dari nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sombong sekali kau," ucap Naruto sambil mendengus, "aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkenalan." lanjutnya sambil menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi terulur ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan pemuda_ raven _di sebelahnya atas omongannya. Terlihat oleh matanya, pandangan pemuda berkulit porselen itu kembali terarah ke depan—lurus mengarah ke pemain-pemain musik di seberangnya. Dan jangan sebut ia seorang Namikaze jika hanya karena ini saja semangatnya untuk mengajak bicara pemuda bermata_ onyx _di sebelahnya memudar.

"Kau tak ikut berdansa?" ucap Naruto, pandangannya mengarah pada pemuda di sampingnya—yang masih saja tak menanggapinya. Sepertinya butuh sedikit usaha keras di sini.

'Mau apa orang ini, sebenarnya?' batin pemuda_ raven _itu kesal bercampur marah. Apa ucapan dinginnya tadi kurang ampuh untuk membuat pemuda kecokelatan itu berhenti mengganggunya?

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada mahasiswa baru yang tidak bisa berbicara di kampus ini," ucap pemuda_ blonde_ itu sambil menyeruput minuman berwarna oranye di tangan kecokelatannya dengan santai. Tidak bisa berbicara? Bukankah tadi ia sudah berbicara—walau dengan nada yang tak bersahabat?

"Tak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu." ia mencoba berbicara sedingin mungkin—berharap pemuda itu pergi dari wilayah teritorialnya. Namun tak ada reaksi yang diinginkannya, pemuda berhelai pirang itu tak kunjung pergi dari sampingnya. Ia memutuskan beranjak berdiri, kalau pemuda _blonde_ itu tak kunjung pergi, biar ia yang pergi dari sana.

"Mau ke mana, Tuan Muda Uchiha?" ucap pemuda bermata safir itu—yang sepertinya sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda _raven_ itu berhenti sejenak,

'Tuan Muda Uchiha? Dia sudah tahu namaku—tapi masih saja mengajakku berkenalan tadi. Dasar aneh.' batin pemuda porselen itu. Heh, ia tahu, pasti acara perkenalan tadi hanyalah kedok agar ia mau berbicara dengan pemuda bermata safir itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda berambut _raven_ dan berkulit putih pucat itu. Langkahnya mengarah pada jendela besar yang terbuka namun tertutup tirai. Tak diindahkannya tatapan gadis-gadis yang semakin menggila itu.

Naruto yang melihat pemuda incarannya yang sedang mencoba menjauhinya tak akan tinggal diam, diletakkannya gelas yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya. Bediri dan mengikuti langkah pemuda dengan rambut_ raven_ itu—menuju jendela.

"Ide bagus. Udara segar mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari keramaian ini." ucap Naruto yang sekarang sedang menyibak tirai itu. Memperlihatnya pohon-pohon berwarna gelap yang ditimpa cahaya bulan. Konoha University memang dikelilingi hutan—bukan karena perguruan tinggi ini terpencil, namun karena memang begitulah kota Konoha, perekonomian kota ini maju pesat walau sebagian wilayahnya masih menjadi hutan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda—yang sedari tadi tak henti mengganggunya, "kau—" hela nafas dilakukan olehnya sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "—apa maumu, sebenarnya?" kembali pandangannya terarah ke arah langit gelap tanpa bintang di bumi Konoha.

"Kau mau tahu apa mauku?" ucap Naruto sambil bersandar ke kayu cokelat yang berfungsi sebagai kusen jendela itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, ia terlalu sibuk memandang langit sambil menggumam, "hujan," kiranya karena melihat langit pekat tanpa bintang dan udara dingin yang menerpanya.

"Hei, mau berdansa denganku?" ajak Naruto santai sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat. Segera ia memutar otak mencari alibi agar pemuda itu tak kembali mengajaknya berdansa, "aku masih normal," lanjutnya setelah menemukan alibi, ia berharap dengan perkataannya itu—Naruto akan berhenti mengajaknya bicara. Walau sebenarnya ia tak yakin bahwa ia masih normal, mengingat tak ada satu pun gadis yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan sambutan dari Naruto melenceng dari harapannya, pemuda _blonde_ itu malah tertawa pelan, "kau berpikir aku tak normal? Jadi, yang sepertimu ini yang namanya normal? Kau tampan, tapi bodoh," dan tanggapan atas jawabannya itu malah menyulut kemarahannya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda pirang ini.

Sasuke menoleh—diiringi tatapan tajam dan dingin—yang ia harap bisa membuat pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu gentar, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sedingin mungkin.

Naruto yang melihat mangsanya mulai bereaksi hanya bersikap sok acuh, "kuberi tahu setelah kau mau berdansa denganku," ujarnya cuek-berharap Sasuke akan memakan umpannya.

"Dalam mimpimu," hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke—dan jangan harap Naruto akan menyerah hanya karena ini.

"Hm, kalau begitu anggap saja kita sedang berada dalam mimpiku—" ucap Naruto sambil menutup safir biru miliknya, merasakan terpaan angin yang melambaikan helai pirangnya, "—bagaimana?"

"Terus saja bermimpi," ucap Sasuke yang tak terlalu merespon Naruto. _Onyx_-nya mengarah pada ponsel_ slide_ di tangannya, 'pesan masuk dari Aniki.' dirinya membatin.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak keberatan berkunjung ke dalam mimpiku," ujar Naruto sembari sedikit bergeser mendekati Sasuke.

"Tak bisakah kau menjauhiku?" tanya Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto, tangannya memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana hitam yang dipakainya.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia memperdulikan pertanyaan-yang menjurus ke pengusiran itu, "kau tidak bosan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil mendegus kesal, "kalau bukan karena kewajiban selaku murid baru, aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku dalam acara seperti ini," ujar Sasuke menggerutu kesal sendiri. Memang, acara ini diwajibkan bagi para mahasiswa baru sepertinya dan akan ada sangsi jika tak mematuhinya. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus menurutinya—karena ia merupakan mahasiswa baru di fakultas kedokteran. Sungguh keharusan yang menyusahkannya.

"Bukankah kau normal?" kata Naruto sambil mengambil posisi bersidekap, "kenapa tidak kau ajak seorang gadis menemanimu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar—yang bagi Sasuke seperti mengejeknya.

"Akan terjadi perang besar antar gadis-gadis itu nanti jika aku memilih satu di antara banyaknya gadis di sana," jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit melirik pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sepertinya sibuk membicarakan dirinya. Mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk melihat arloji hitam yang terlingkar di sana, dalam hati ia terus bertanya; kapan pulang?

Naruto mendengus melihat tingkah pemuda _raven_ di sampingnya ini, "waktu tidak akan berjalan semakin cepat walau berapa kali pun kau memandang arloji yang kau miliki itu. Kau mau keluar dari tempat ini?" tanyanya santai.

"Lebih ingin kau pergi dari sini," jawab Sasuke sinis berkombinasi dengan kesal, habis caranya untuk membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu menyerah dan tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Namun sepertinya Naruto tak memedulikan tanggapan sinis itu, "aku bisa membawamu—ah, membuatmu keluar dari tempat ini—" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, berharap Sasuke akan tergoda dengan umpannya kali ini, "—kecuali kalau kau ingin terus di sini sampai beberapa jam lagi."

Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali mengikuti pemuda di sampingnya ini, namun sikap jual mahal membuatnya diam tak menanggapi. Tapi terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya bahwa ia tertarik dengan ajakan Naruto itu.

Dan gestur itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Naruto, merasa mangsa mulai mendekati umpannya, kini sekarang ialah yang bersikap cuek, "silahkan nikmati malammu di sini," katanya sambil menegakkan badan yang sedari tadi bersandar di kusen jendela.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto ingin beranjak pergi mulai sedikit bergerak, "tung—" ucapnya menggantung, "—tidak jadi," dan akhirnya sikap angkuh yang mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya yang menang.

"Kurasa kau harus bersiap-siap—" ucap Naruto kembali memancing Sasuke, ia melihat sekeliling—atau lebih tepatnya para gadis yang rasanya jaraknya semakin mendekat pada Sasuke, "—para gadis itu seperti ingin memakanmu." ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura takut melihat para gadis itu, "sampai jumpa," ia pun mulai melangkah—berharap cara terakhir itu mampu membuat Sasuke menyerah dan mengikuti ajakannya.

Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada para gadis—yang memang jaraknya semakin menipis dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan cepat berputar di kepalanya sebuah imajinasi bahwa nantinya ia akan pulang tinggal nama karena para gadis-gadis itu. "Oh—tidak—" ia bergidik membayangkannya, tanpa sadar ia memegang bagian belakang _tuxedo_ yang dikenakan Naruto, "—siapa namamu tadi?" tanyanya, ia melihat tangannya yang sedang memegang _tuxedo_ itu. Sadar akan perbuatannya, ia melepas perlahan bagian belakang _tuxedo_ hitam yang tadi digenggamnya.

_Good job!_ Kau memang hebat, Namikaze Naruto, mangsamu mulai memakan umpan yang kau sediakan untuknya. Heh, Naruto patut berbangga hati bisa membuat pemuda _raven_ di belakangnya itu terlihat seperti mulai membutuhkannya—dan ini belum berakhir. "Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Salam kenal, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_," ucapnya tanpa berbalik.

"Ahya, Namikaze-_san_, jadi—" ucap Sasuke menggantung—dan demi Tuhan, ia tak percaya ia akan mengatakan hal ini pada orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, "—boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

Dan sekarang mangsa itu telah menarik umpanmu, Naruto. Ternyata memang butuh sedikit usaha untuk pemuda _raven_ ini. Ia pun berbalik dengan semangat diiringi senyum lebar terlukis di wajah kecokelatannya, "kenapa tidak sejak tadi?" tanyanya—yang sebenarnya tak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban dari pemuda porselen itu. Dengan mencuri kesempatan—sedikit, ia meraih tangan putih milik Sasuke dan menggenggamnya, membawa Sasuke menjauh dari ruangan besar itu.

"Karena kau mencurigakan, Namikaze-_san_." ucap Sasuke—hei, siapa juga yang tak curiga pada seorang yang—tidak ada angin atau pun hujan, menawarkan bantuan padamu? Kalau memang ada, Sasuke tak termasuk di antaranya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Sasuke benci mengakuinya—tapi ia merasa wajahnya memanas, 'sialan,' batinnya sambil menggelengkan wajah—berusaha menghapus rona merah yang berusaha menjalari wajahnya.

"Namaku Naruto," ralat pemuda _blonde_ itu, tampaknya tak suka panggilan formal yang Sasuke ucapkan. Pemuda—yang mengaku bernama Naruto itu menarik tangannya ke arah pintu besar—yang merupakan pintu masuk dan keluar, "enak saja. Aku yang tampan begini dibilang mencurigakan," katanya dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjahit mulut pemuda ini agar tidak bisa lagi berkata hal yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Sasuke memilih tak menanggapi omongan pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Ia lebih fokus pada sekelilingnya, "kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Naruto berhenti, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke, "aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini, tapi berjanjilah menuruti satu permintaanku," ujarnya.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apa? Jangan macam-macam." ujarnya sambil bersidekap.

"Hei—" Naruto merasa seperti orang mencurigakan di sini, "—memang wajahku seperti orang jahat?" ucap Naruto kebingungan.

"Sesekali kau harus berkaca untuk mengetahuinya, Namikaze-_san_," ujar Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Ah, sudahlah," ucap Naruto yang kebingungan-ke mana arah pembicaraan ini? "iya atau tidak?" tanyanya.

"Apanya yang iya atau tidak, Namikaze-_san_?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengernyit kebingungan—tapi memang ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya.

"Kau tidak sepintar yang terlihat," ujar Naruto sambil memutar bola safirnya, "mau berjanji?"

"Ucapanmu yang membingungkan, jangan salahkan aku—dan janji apa? Jangan yang rumit," ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bosan. Mereka masih berada dalam wilayah pesta itu—walau sekarang tengah berada di ambang pintu masuk-keluar.

"Kuanggap sebagai iya," terka Naruto sembari menarik Sasuke ke luar dari tempat itu.

"Terserah." tanggap Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya. Ia hanya mengikut ke mana arah tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Naruto kini.

"Menunduk dan ikuti langkahku," ucap Naruto pelan membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Menunduk? Untuk apa menunduk? Namun Sasuke memilih diam dan mengikuti instruksi pemuda_ blonde _di depannya ini. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang bebas memegang bagian belakang _tuxedo_ Naruto—dan lagi-lagi hal ini dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Mereka berjalan tak lama hingga sampai ke suatu tempat—dan Sasuke mengartikannya sebagai lahan parkir, terlihat dari banyaknya mobil berjejer rapi di tanah luas itu, "cepat masuk mobilku," ucap Naruto—yang menurut Sasuke bodoh, bagaimana bisa melakukan hal itu jika mobil si pemuda idiot ini saja ia tak tahu?

"_Jeez_, mobilmu yang mana saja—aku tak tahu, Namikaze-_san_," ucap Sasuke jengah akan kebodohan pemuda ini.

"Oranye—" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna oranye yang menyilaukan, "—cepat, ada yang datang."

"_Whatever_." tanggap Sasuke, ia berjalan ke mobil _sport_ cerah itu dan mencoba membuka pintunya—dan tak bisa. Si bodoh itu, geramnya. "Kau belum membuka kuncinya, Idiot," lama-kelamaan kesal juga dengan pemuda pirang ini. Naruto tak berkata banyak, ia hanya melemparkan sebuah benda yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kunci mobil miliknya.

"Cepat masuk, Sasuke," ujar Naruto pelan dengan nada mendesak—agar Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ck! Sabar sedikit, Idiot," kesal Sasuke. Dengan sedikit kasar ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan membantingnya dengan kesal.

Naruto tak menanggapi, ia memilih diam—dan dari gelagatnya ia seperti menunggu beberapa orang—yang tak jauh berjalan datang menghampirinya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dari mobil milik Naruto itu, 'mau apa dia?' batinnya bertanya. Yang terlihat oleh Sasuke hanya Naruto yang sedang berbicara beberapa saat, lalu kemudian berbalik—melangkah menuju mobil yang sedang ditempatinya kini. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya segera mengalihkan pandangannya, 'apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?' batinnya bergejolak, bingung kenapa sedari tadi pandangannya tak beralih dari sosok pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"Sekarang waktunya menepati janjimu," ujar Naruto yang sekarang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi. Mulai menjalankan mobil _sport_ miliknya.

Sasuke mengernyit, "janji? Aku saja tak tahu janji macam apa yang pernah kuucapkan padamu," ujarnya sambil melihat Naruto sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan besar yang dilewatinya kini.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," tanggap Naruto misterius, pandangannya mengarah ke arah Sasuke, "kau sendirian saja? Di mana temanmu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengendarai mobil mahal itu—walau sesekali pandangannya mengarah ke Sasuke.

"Entah. Mungkin bersama kekasihnya. Bukan urusanku juga," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Di mana kekasihmu?" kejar Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Aku tak punya. Jangan banyak bertanya dan perhatikan jalan." jawab Sasuke—yang masih saja tak mengalihkan pandangannya—namun ia tahu bahwa Naruto meliriknya, sesekali.

"Hm," setelahnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Naruto tetap fokus pada jalannya dan Sasuke pun begitu. Lama keadaan seperti ini—dan mungkin akan terus begitu kalau saja Naruto tidak memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Naruto yang tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sembari menopang dagunya, mengamati barisan pohon bagai berlari karena kecepatan laju mobil Naruto.

"Aku bukan Idiot," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa pelan di tengah konsentrasinya mengendarai mobil.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya, Namikaze-_san_," ucap Sasuke sembari mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang panggil nama kecilku—" Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "—begini-begini aku pintar, tahu."

"Aku tak ada hak memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu itu—dan pintar? Meragukan." ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Atau—" Naruto mengambil pose berfikir, "—kau panggil _senpai_ juga—sepertinya cocok. "Ah—" mata safirnya berbinar, "—kau bisa tertawa juga ya, Sasuke?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit, "_senpai_? Bukankah kau satu angkatan denganku? Heh, konyol—dan aku masih menjadi manusia yang memiliki ekspresi, asal kau tahu."

"Ckck—" Naruto menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke—yang telah menghadapnya, "—aku sudah semester empat. Jadi aku _senpai_-mu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum membanggakan. "Kau tahu? Kupikir kau hanya bisa marah-marah."

"Dan apakah kau tahu? Wajahmu tak meyakinkan sebagai mahasiswa semester empat jurusan kedokteran," ucap Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada hamparan pohon—yang makin lama terlihat makin melebat.

"Enak saja—" Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mencubit pipi Sasuke-sekaligus mencuri kesempatan menikmati kulit wajah mulus yang seakan minta disentuh itu, "—aku awet muda, tahu," katanya sembari menghentikan mobil.

"H—hei!" Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya—tapi tubuhnya kembali memanas mendapat kontak langsung seperti tadi dari Naruto. Segera ia menepis tangan Naruto dan mengedarkan pandangannya kembali. Ia benar-benar bingung—ada di mana ia, sekarang?

"Pipimu lembut." Naruto menurunkan tangannya, "kita sudah sampai,"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menggeleng keras—berusaha memusnahkan rona merah—yang lagi-lagi berusaha menjalar di pipinya. Heran, bagaimana bisa sedikit sentuhan dari Naruto bisa membuatnya begini? Malas ia memikirkan hal ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Entah di mana mereka sekarang—Sasuke tidak tahu. "Kita di mana?" tanyanya dengan nada kebingungan.

"Di pinggir kota, perbatasan kota Konoha dengan kota Otogakure," jawab Naruto yang setelahnya membuka pintu mobilnya, memutari mobil bagian depan mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. "Ayo keluar," ujarnya.

Sasuke pun keluar dan melihat wilayah sekitar, "wilayah yang asing untukku," gumamnya. Tentu saja Sasuke bilang begitu, tidak pernah sekali pun ia ke tempat seperti ini—bersama dengan orang yang baru ia kenal pula.

"Lihat—" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu, "—ada kolam kecil yang memantulkan cahaya obor yang mengelilinginya," lanjutnya. Setelahnya ia beranjak naik ke kap mobil. Ingin menikmati pemandangan malam itu lebih jelas dan lengkap.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "di pinggir kota ada kolam ikan? Heh, aneh," ujarnya. Sepertinya hal ini wajar dikatakan oleh pemuda yang sangat jarang keluar rumah. Ia menyandarkan bahunya ke pintu mobil berwarna cerah itu. Memejamkan mata—menikmati angin malam menggoda yang menerpa wajahnya.

Naruto berbaring di atas kap mobil, "kemarilah, Sasuke, dari sini kau bisa melihat jutaan bintang yang tak akan terlihat saat berada di kota—karena terhalang gedung-gedung tinggi itu."

Tergoda akan ajakan Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengubah posisinya-beranjak naik ke atas kap mobil _sport_ itu. Ia duduk di samping Naruto—yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya rileks, memeluk lututnya—sedikit susah karena setelah _tuxedo_ yang dipakainya. Ia kembali menyembunyikan _onyx_-nya, menikmati terpaan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya bisa memandang tanpa berkedip, 'dia seperti malaikat,' ujar batinnya, "Sasuke," panggilnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan panggil-panggil aku. Aku sedang menikmati semua yang ada di sini." ujar Sasuke yang tak merubah posisinya. Naruto tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak pernah ke sini, sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu hidupku di rumah. Sampai umur tujuhbelas tahun, aku belajar dengan metode _home schooling_. Dan aku patut merasa beruntung karena masih memiliki sahabat. Walaupun sikap mereka tak berbeda jauh dariku. Tapi mereka menerimaku sebagai Sasuke. Bukan Uchiha," ujar Sasuke—yang tanpa sadar telah bercerita panjang tentang hidupnya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke—" ujar Naruto, 'setiap menyebut namanya, rasanya aku ingin tersenyum.' dirinya membatin, "—kita sama," ujarnya sembari menutup matanya.

"Hm? Jelas kita berbeda. Kau, Namikaze—siapa tadi nama kecilmu? Kau itu pemuda hiperaktif yang dari tadi terus menempel padaku. Dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke, remaja dingin yang kesal karena merasa ada yang memasuki wilayah teritorialnya," jelas Sasuke, 'dan anehnya aku mulai terbiasa akan hal itu,' dirinya melanjutkan dalam hati. Tak mungkin juga ia mengungkapkannya. Bisa besar kepala si Namikaze ini.

"Hei—" ujar Naruto sambil mengacak helai pirangnya frustasi, "—apa susahnya menyebut namaku? –Dan itu sisi perbedaannya. Sisi yang sama, kita tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kita inginkan. Kita hanya bergerak untuk dikendalikan, oleh orang tua yang menginginkan kita menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Sulit. Karena aku tak ada niat mengingatnya," ujar Sasuke tertawa geli—suatu keajaiban, memang. "Yah, mungkin kita sama. Entahlah, lagi pula aku tak tahu siapa kau. Dan kau juga tak tahu siapa aku. Jadi sedikit ambigu jika kau bilang kita sama."

"Padahal namaku keren," ucap Naruto—dengan percaya dirinya sambil mendengus kesal, "aku tahu kau. Kau adik Uchiha Itachi. Siapa yang tak tahu keluarga Uchiha?" ujarnya sambil menatap lukisan malam karya Sang Pencipta.

"Yah, mungkin kau tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha. Tapi kau tak tahu tentang aku, Namikaze-_san_," ujar Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya mungkin ke depan, tapi pikirannya melayang—entah kemana, mungkin ke pemuda yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya ini. Entahlah.

"Namaku Naruto, Teme," ujar Naruto sambil berdecak kesal. Apa namanya terlalu sulit diucapkan hingga pemuda _raven_ ini hanya memanggil nama keluarganya?

"Aku lupa, Idiot," ujar Sasuke sambil merengut—hei, sepertinya nama Idiot cukup cocok untuk pemuda _blonde_ ini.

"Namaku 'kan bagus," Naruto menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sendiri.

"Masih lebih baik namaku," ujar Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia merasa—entah kenapa lebih rileks malam ini, berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan ia benci mengakui ini—tapi mungkin itu karena pemuda bermata safir ini.

"Sasuke? Seperti nama perempuan," oh—betapa Sasuke ingin melempar pemuda _blonde_ ini ke jurang ketika mendengar ucapannya itu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto—hanya untuk menyentil dahinya dan mencelanya, "sialan," ujar Sasuke kesal.

Naruto hanya mengusap dahinya untuk meredakan nyeri yang menjalar itu, "—dan aku tahu tentang kau. Kau Sasuke, pemuda menyebalkan yang bersikap seolah tak peduli pada lingkungan dan semua orang—padahal sebenarnya kau begitu memperhatikan keadaan. Kau tidak suka terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, karena kau tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa kau kadang merasa kesepian—" jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, ia memfokuskan pikiran pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, "—katakan di mana poin yang salah," ujar Naruto sambil menyembunyikan safirnya di balik kelopak mata kecokelatannya.

Sasuke diam—mencari letak kesalahan dari penjelasan Naruto tentang dirinya—tapi tak satu pun ia temukan kesalahan karena semuanya memang benar. Pemuda_ blonde_ ini, padahal baru saja mereka baru saja mereka bertemu, namun bisa dengan_ detail_ mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini menjadi rahasianya—apa yang selama ini ia simpan dan tak ada orang yang tahu selain dirinya—setidaknya sebelum ia bertemu pemuda _blonde_ ini. Sasuke tak mengeluarkan frase selama beberapa saat, setelahnya ia terkekeh kecil.

"Sebegitu mudahnya aku bisa terbaca olehmu? Kau yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku temui," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap langit, "apa ini berarti aku harus menambah lapisan penghalang lagi ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri—dan untungnya—atau sialnya? Naruto masih bisa mendengar gumaman kecil itu.

"Percuma. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Hanya saja kau terlalu berkilau, hingga tidak bisa melihatku yang dari kejauhan memperhatikanmu," ujar Naruto menjawab gumaman Sasuke. Tapi itu memang benar. Bagi Naruto, ini bukanlah petemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Ia pernah sekali melihat Sasuke—dan saat itulah ia memperhatikan Sasuke, untungnya kakak Sasuke itu merupakan teman sekaligus kekasih dari sepupunya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa meraup info—yang berasal dari sumber terpercaya.

Dan Sasuke—sialnya hanya menganggap apa yang diucapkan Naruto hanya ucapan jenaka belaka, tak sedikit pun ia menganggap yang dikatakan Naruto tadi sungguhan. Lagi pula berkilau? Atas dasar apa pemuda Namikaze itu bilang begitu? Apa penampilannya sekarang ini berkilau? Dilihat dari mana pun sama saja—ia gelap dan menutup diri dari khalayak umum. "Iyakah? Jangan bercanda, Namikaze Naruto, bukankah kau yang terlalu berkilau? Lihat saja tampilanmu. Begitu nyentrik." Sasuke hanya membentuk seringai kecil di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Yah, seperti inilah penampilanku," tanggap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. "Hei, bukankah kau yang selalu dikerubungi para gadis? Mana berani aku yang seperti ini mendekatimu dan bersaing dengan para gadis cantik itu," Naruto mengatakan ini bukan karena ia melihat dari sudut pandang fisik—hei, siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Namikaze Naruto? Pemuda pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Namikaze, _blue sapphire_ yang siap menghanyutkan siapa saja yang memandangnya, kulit kecokelatan eksotis yang tak bisa dielakkan. Bukan, Naruto bukan menilai dari segi ini. Namun dari segi kodrat, kodratnya sebagai laki-laki yang membuat Naruto sedikit cangung bersaing dengan para gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai satu pun di antara mereka. Mereka penjilat," ujar Sasuke mendengus—mengingat para gadis bergaun terbuka yang selalu ditemuinya. Tatapan haus akan nafsu dan kekayaan yang selalu ditemuinya tiap ia memandang dalam pada mata para gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin orang yang mencintaiku sebagai Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke. Buang jauh-jauh nama Uchiha itu,"

Naruto bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya—ia ingin meihat wajah Sasuke lebih jelas, "aku tahu. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menginginkan materi," ujar Naruto yang juga bernasib sama dengan Sasuke. Menjadi pewaris tunggal Namikaze adalah hal paling terakhir yang ia inginkan—justru kalau diizinkan ia tak ingin menjadi pewaris tunggal—namun mau diapakan lagi? Takdir menggariskannya begitu. Ia meninggalkan pikirannya dan lebih memilih menatap karya Tuhan di sampingnya itu. Sinar bulan yang memantul di _onyx_ kelamnya, membuat _onyx_ itu tampak bersinar. Benar-benar tak dapat ia elakkan pesonanya.

"Ah, iya, materi, dan jangan lupakan tahta kekuasaan serta kebanggaan bisa menjadi bagian dari Uchiha," ujar Sasuke membuang nafas kesal. Memori tentang para gadis penjilat itu makin tampak di pikirannya membuatnya ingin membanting sesuatu, rasanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi, ia terlalu sibuk melihat lekat wajah Sasuke—ini merupakan kesempatan sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Bisa melihat secara jelas dan dekat orang yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi penghuni tetap alam pikirannya dan tak pernah sekali pun meninggalkannya. "Sasuke," panggil Naruto, —dan sungguh, ini di luar kendalinya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah putih tanpa luka itu, niatnya ingin melihat lebih _detail_ keindahan di sana malah berbelok arah, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa dikendalikan olehnya.

"Hm? " Sasuke bertanya dengan malas—kegiatannya yang sedang memandang bintang malah terganggu oleh panggilan pemuda idiot di sampingnya ini. Ia menoleh—dan saat itu ia menyesali perbuatannya, ia tak pernah tahu kalau nafas Naruto—yang menerpa wajahnya sehangat ini, ia juga mengendus aroma jeruk menguar beserta nafas teratur yang dikeluarkan Naruto. "A—apa?" betapa ia tak menyukai situasi ini—karena sanggup membuatnya menahan nafas dan bahkan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya pun tergagap.

"Aku—" ujar Naruto sembari menghembuskan nafasnya—semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, "—mencintaimu," dan tak ada lagi suara setelah itu. Hening menguasai di antara mereka ketika dua bibir itu bersatu. Hanya terdengar suara angin berhembus. Sasuke mematung ketika bibir merah itu menyentuh bibirnya. Jujur, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa—karena ia tak pernah mengalaminya, sungguh. Ia hanya pernah sekedar menonton video _rating_ tinggi yang dibawakan Neji ke rumahnya untuk menonton bersama—berujung Neji—yang entah kenapa bergelagat aneh dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, sempat terdengar oleh Sasuke kalau sahabatnya itu memanggil nama sahabatnya yang lain, Gaara.

Mengandalkan nalurinya, ia menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi yang melemaskan seluruh sendi dan ototnya, memberikan rasa nyaman pada perasaannya, hanya ingin merasakan hal ini sedikit lebih lama. Samar ia mendengar desahan kecil dari Naruto. Kelihatannya ia juga sangat menikmati sentuhan ini.

Dan sungguh ia membenci suara lain di antara mereka, di antaranya suara dering ponselnya yang terasa sangat mengganggu itu. Tunggu sebentar. Dering ponsel? Itu berarti ada panggilan masuk. Sasuke membuka matanya. Melepas kehangatan yang baru sejengkal dirasakannya. Betapa ia akan mengutuk siapa pun yang menelponnya sekarang. Dengan nafas terengah ia meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar di saku celananya.

_**Itachi's calling**__**.**_

Sekiranya itu yang terlihat di layar putih ponselnya. Ia menekan sedikit tombol hijau yang menyala di antara _keypad_ ponselnya itu.

"Ada apa,_ Aniki_?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi. Jeda sejenak, ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi padanya.

"Aku—" jeda sejenak, "—aku masih ada di acara prom nite. Acaranya hingga tengah malam—" ujar Sasuke pada Itachi. '—Sepertinya,' tambahnya dalam hati karena ia memang tak tahu sampai kapan acara itu berlangsung.

"Oke, _bye_," dan sambungan pun terputus. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa ia harus menanyakan alasan mengapa Naruto menciumnya tadi? Atau ia harus bertanya apa maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum mereka berciuman itu? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya—dan bodohnya tak ada yang dapat diucapkannya.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum samar melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini. "Aku baru tahu kau pandai berbohong, _ne_, Sasuke," ujarnya sambil duduk bersandar ke belakang—bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab—tepatnya belum mampu menjawab, ia masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang meliar dan juga rona merah yang sedari tadi berusaha ditolaknya—namun tak guna. Ia memegang erat ponselnya untuk meredakan perasaan yang bergejolak saat ini.

"Apa kau punya keinginan yang belum terkabul, _ne_, Sasuke?" rasanya Naruto ingin terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang sekarang. Namun tak lama Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, berniat menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Naruto padanya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, ia menatap hamparan lampu-lampu kota yang mengecil dan berkelap-kelip sedari tadi. "Tentu saja ada. Terlalu banyak hingga aku tak bisa menyebutkan yang mana terlebih dahulu."

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto kemudian, ia memejamkan mata merasakan angin yang menggelitik wajahnya—dan jangan salahkan Sasuke jika ia memasang tampang bingung saat ini. Namun akhirnya ia hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Aku baru mengenalmu kurang dari empat jam, Naruto," ujarnya—dan bagaimana bisa ia menentukan perasaan yang sedang melandanya ini sebagai suka atau cinta?

"Eh—" Naruto mengerjap sejenak—setelahnya tertawa senang, "—akhirnya kau menyebut namaku," ujar Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia melirik sekilas pada jam tangan miliknya. Hampir tengah malam. Ia sungguh tak sadar sang waktu berlari begitu cepat.

"Aku harus pulang," ujar Sasuke sembari turun dari kap mobil milik Naruto. Ia meraih benda berbentuk balok bernamakan ponsel yang tadi tersimpan kembali di saku celananya. Ia mengirim pesan pada Itachi. Ia ingin Itachi menjemputnya di sini saja. Jujur lebih baik, rasanya.

"Hei—" ujar Naruto sembari turun dari kap mobil dengan sedikit terburu, "—kuantar," katanya sambil meraih penggelangan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah," ia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, "aku sudah mengirim pesan pada_ Aniki_ untuk menjemputku, lagi pula ada halte di sebelah sana. Aku bisa menunggunya di tempat yang lebih terang," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju halte sepi tanpa manusia di sana—jelas saja, semua orang lebih memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut daripada harus menghadapi angin malam yang rasanya menusuk kulit ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku temani," Naruto mensejajarkan langkah mereka dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke—dan Sasuke sendiri berusaha untuk tak peduli akan itu.

"Mobilmu di sini, Namikaze-_san_, aku bukan anak gadis yang harus ditemani ke mana-mana. Aku bisa jaga diri." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"... aku tidak peduli. Aku yang membawamu ke tempat ini, jadi aku yang akan mengantarmu," ujar Naruto sambil mendengus—dan tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Terserahlah," tanggap Sasuke, malas juga melawan kekeras-kepalaan pemuda _blonde_ ini. Ia berjalan mendahului Naruto, duduk di bangku halte yang lenggang. Sedang Naruto hanya berdiri dan bersandar pada tiang halte, "kau yakin mau menunggu Itachi?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah mengirim pesan untuknya dan tak ada balasan. Menelponnya juga tak diangkat. Mungkin ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau manja," tanggap Naruto sambil memutar kedua replika safir miliknya.

"Hanya dia yang aku punya." jawab Sasuke cepat. Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang seolah menganggap orang tuanya tak ada. Mereka yang menamakan diri sebagai orang tua hanyalah orang yang akan datang jika memerlukan sesuatu, dan pergi dalam jangka waktu lama dan entah kapan kembalinya—tak teratur. Dalam setahun ini mungkin ia hanya pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya sebanyak satu kali. Karenanya ia memilih tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya. Ia tinggal di salah satu_ mansion_ milik keluarga Uchiha yang tak terlalu besar—untuk ukuran keluarga Uchiha bersama _Aniki_-nya. "Lagi pula aku tak tahu rute naik kendaraan umun menuju rumahku."

"Daripada membuang waktu di sini, mau berjalan kaki?" ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Lagi pula ini sudah malam, kau tak merasa kasihan pada _Aniki_-mu?" Sasuke berpikir—mencerna perkataan Naruto. Sebenarnya setitik rasa kasihan itu ada—pastilah ada. Merasa ajakan Naruto tak merugikan, Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Aku tak percaya pada diriku sendiri bisa melakukan hal ini," Sasuke meraih uluran tangan Naruto, ia pun beranjak berdiri.

"Ada saatnya kau harus menunjukkan perasaanmu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan membawa tangan Sasuke, melakukan hal yang sangat diinginkannya—menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke—dan bersyukur tak ada aksi penolakan yang ditujukan Sasuke padanya.

"Tak ada yang peduli pada perasaanku," entah, Sasuke tidak mengetahui kebenaran dari perkataannya tadi-yang jelas ia merasa seperti itu—sebelum bertemu pemuda pirang ini.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka sedikit hatimu untuk melihat bahwa masih ada orang yang sangat memperhatikanmu—" saran Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke, memberikan cengiran terbaik miliknya, "—aku pintar 'kan?"

"Untuk ukuran orang idiot, kau lumayan pintar," Sasuke melirik sinis pada Naruto—kemudian menatap lurus pada jalan setapak di depannya, "hanya _Aniki _saja yang masih memperhatikanku. Kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku memiliki kakak seperti dia."

"Aku bukan idiot, Berengsek," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu—yang sepertinya ponsel dari saku celananya. "Kau masih lebih beruntung dariku karena memiliki saudara."

"Dan aku tidak brengsek, Bodoh," ucap Sasuke sinis. "Hm biar kutebak, kau tak mempunyai saudara? Oh, aku tak tahu banyak tentang keluarga Namikaze." sekilas Sasuke melirik ponsel Naruto—dan tak terlihat apa-apa—dari sudut pandangnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu—" ujar Naruto sambil menggerakkan ibu jari miliknya di atas hamparan _keypad_ ponsel hitam itu, "—tapi aku memiliki beberapa orang yang kuanggap sebagai saudara. Kau tidak kedinginan?" ujar Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Aku punya tiga orang yang kuanggap sahabat. Itu termasuk banyak untukku." ujar Sasuke sambil meniupkan udara ke tangannya yang tak tergenggam oleh Naruto. "Lumayan dingin—" ujarnya. "—Tapi di sini hangat," ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan Naruto—dan Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa perlakuan dan kata yang terakhir terucap itu di luar kendalinya. Sungguh, ia bermaksud menyimpan perkataan itu sendiri-namun justru keluar lancar dari bibirnya.

Naruto memasukkan ponselnya dan melirik Sasuke, "aku tidak menyangka bisa berdiri dari jarak sedekat ini denganmu. Kupikir kau menyebalkan, tapi ternyata kau menyenangkan untuk ukuran orang yang pelit bicara," jelas Naruto menumpahkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sasuke terkekeh singkat dibuatnya,

"Kau berkata seolah kau telah menganggumiku sejak lama dan bahagia sekali bisa seperti ini, Tuan Namikaze." ujar Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau—" jeda sejenak, Naruto menatap Sasuke, "—aku memang mengagumimu sejak lama?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Naruto," tanggap Sasuke tak percaya pada kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau yang baru beberapa jam bertemu denganku, tapi aku sudah cukup lama bertemu denganmu. Apa kau tidak berfikir dari mana aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendengus.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sasuke memutar memorinya kembali—namun tetap tak menemukan bayangan Naruto di sana. "Tak ingat." jawabnya singkat. Sasuke kembali menatap jalan lurus di depannya dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah mobil yang mengarah ke arah mereka berdiri, sekarang ini.

"Biar sopirku yang mengantarmu," ujar Naruto sembari menghentikan langkahnya—dan otomatis menghentikan langkah Sasuke pula.

"Lalu kau? Kembali ke tempat tadi? Jalan kembali ke sana?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi—dan tak sadar bahwa ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Ya, berjalan beberapa ratus meter bukan masalah bagiku."

"Ini tengah malam. Suhu udara tak bisa ditolerir. Tinggalkan mobilmu di sana dan ikut denganku," ujar Sasuke memaksa sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke arah pintu mobil warna hitam berkelas itu.

"He—hei," ujar Naruto yang tangannya terus ditarik menuju mobil, "tempatnya 'kan tidak jauh dari sini." kilahnya.

Sasuke berhenti—hanya untuk menatap Naruto tajam, "kau ikut denganku atau aku ikut denganmu lagi," ujarnya mengancam.

Naruto menghela nafas dibuatnya, "kurasa aku tak punya pilihan." ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka untuk membuka pintu mobil untuk Sasuke. Mendengar kepasrahan Naruto membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengukir seringai kemenangan di wajahnya, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil melalui pintu yang sudah dibukakan Naruto untuknya.

Naruto ikut masuk ke dalamnya, menutup pintu mobil, "Uchiha Mansion milik Itachi." ujarnya pada sopir yang sedari tadi siap menunggu perintah itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap keluar kaca mobil, keadaan sunyi senyap. Layaknya tak ada tanda kehidupan, hanya sesekali semak-semak bergoyang mengikuti gerakan angin melambai. Kegiatannya berhenti saat ponsel miliknya kembali bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ke arah layar ponsel. Rupanya Itachi yang memanggilnya. Menghela nafas, kemudian ia menerima panggilan Itachi,

"_Hallo_," sapa Sasuke, suara Itachi terdengar parau. "Aku dalam perjalanan pulang, _Aniki_." ujarnya ketika Itachi bertanya—di mana ia sekarang?

Terdengar ocehan panjang dan permintaan maaf dari Itachi beberapa saat, "tenang saja, _Aniki_, ada yang mengantarku. Kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu itu. Dan tak usah menungguku," ujar Sasuke, setelahnya ia hanya menggumam sedikit sebelum memutus sambungan antara mereka.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Sasuke hanya menyengir lebar, "dia sayang sekali padamu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu," tersenyum sedikit lalu kembali menatap ke luar kaca mobil-lebih baik daripada ia harus menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto pelan—dan untungnya masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanggap Sasuke, _onyx-_nya masih tak memandang Naruto.

Naruto bersandar pada bantalan yang tersedia di mobilnya, "kenapa kau mau dekat denganku?"

"Karena aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu," jawab Sasuke jujur—dan lagi-lagi itu di luar kendalinya. Sungguh, ia tak berniat mengungkapkan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Sudah kutebak kau akan menjawab begitu," ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. Mobil hitam itu menghentikan lajunya, tanda bahwa telah sampai di tujuan. "Perlu kuantar sampai ke dalam rumahmu?"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, "tidak usah," ujarnya sambil membuka pintu mobil itu dan menutupnya ketika ia sudah berada di luar jangkauan mobil. Jalan menuju pintu Uchiha Mansion—tanpa berkata apa pun pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa dibuatnya, "ah, malam yang indah. Besok pasti akan lebih menyenangkan di kampus," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "ayo pulang. Ke rumah Sai." perintah Naruto pada sopirnya itu, dan mobil hitam itu pun melenggang pergi dari Uchiha Mansion.

**END**

**YAAAAY!** Ini hasil main roleplay sama Kei-nee~ ternyata asik sekali jadi Sasuke ya? Eeh sebenernya ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi itu bakal di-publish di akun punya Kei-nee aje=w=

Wokeh, aku minta maaf kalau masih ada miss-typo di sini-haduh, maklumin aja ya, jumlah word(s)-nya terlalu banayk-jadinya rada kelenger pas ngoreksinya. Jadi minta bantuan para reader(s)-nya buat ngoreksi.


End file.
